Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Summery TO BE WRITTEN Episode Guide The following takes place between 2:00 p.m. and 3:00 p.m. on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 2:00:00 Elizabeth Nash is in bed with Alexis Drazen. Senator Palmer is at CTU threatening to go over Tony Almedia's head if he cant see Jack Bauer now. Tony leaves the room and calls Chappelle, telling him he can't stall Palmer much longer. However, Chappelle doesn't want to put those two in the same room together. Milo tells Tony that they have new information about the threat. He says that Alexis Drazen is connected to the two other shooters. Nina explains to Teri and Kim that they will debrief at the safe house. Nina assures them that they are safe. Alberta Green continues to question Jack at CTU, but when he finds out that Kim and Teri were moved without his knowing, he refuses to continue. Senator Palmer calls a friend in the Pentagon to help him get clearance to question Jack. Chappelle tells Palmer that when an agent is under internal investigation, that they like to keep them isolated. Almedia walks in and hands Chappelle the phone. Alan Optican from the Pentagon tells Chappelle that Senator Palmer is to get whatever he wants. He thanks Palmer for helping him get thru the red tape. Palmers askes for all recording devises to be turned off during the conversation with Jack. Jack walks into the conference room, and to his shock, David Palmer is waiting. Palmer askes Jack who hes working with. Palmer goes on to explain that he was the head of the Senate sub-committe that authorized Operation: Nightfall. Jack explains to him, the reason he went for the secret service agents gun, was to get him out of the room. He goes on to explain that his family was being held hostage. 2:16:06 Teri and Kim arrive at the safehouse. Nina tells Agents Paulson and Breeher stand on guard. Nina lets them get settled in and clean up before they start. Teri decides to take the pregnancy test. Senator Palmer and Jack put the pieces together. They figure out that they are both targets as retailation of the Victor Drazen mission. Senator Palmer explains how Victor Drazen was a monster. His tortures, massacres, and ethnic cleansings drove the sub-committee to plan a covert opperation to eliminate Drazen. Palmer calls Robert Ellis, the man whose job it was to prevent anyone from finding out who was involved. Ellis is surprised when he finds out that David and Jack are in the same room. Ellis said he can look up Victor Drazen's associates, but it would take a few minutes. 2:21:45 Teri sits in disbelief, as she finds out that she is pregnant. Nina tells Teri that she put clean clothes on the bed. At the Palmer HQ, Sherry Palmer tells Elizabeth Nash, that they might not be going to Nevada. Nash calls Alexis to tell him they might not be going. She will call him back soon to tell him where they will be. Alexis meets with his brother, Andre. Alexis confirms that Gaines and his crew have been taken care of. He promises Andre that Palmer will be dead by midnight. Kim Bauer sees the pregnancy test. Her mom confirms that it was a precaution. Kim shakes her head, saying that "You scared me". Teri stops her. After a moment of silence, Kim figures out that her mom is pregnant. Kim storms out of the room, mad that they were trying to have a kid and didnt tell her. 2:31:07 Palmer is talking with Ellis, when Milo walks into the room. Palmer tells him that he is cleared to be there. Jack tells Milo to give Ellis his login and password. After initiating the search, Ellis gets some partial results. Palmer says he will call back soon. Kim and Teri are eating for the first time in 24 hours. Kim appolgizes for questioning her about the pregnancy. Teri decides to call Jack right now, and tell him about the pregnancy. Teri gets ahold of Tony at CTU, but he tells her that Jack is busy and can't be disturbed. Nina comes in and says they need to start the debrief. She starts with Teri. Kim calls Rick, to try to talk him into turing himself in. Rick tells Kim to not tell CTU anything about him. 2:36:22 At CTU, Palmer says how he is amazed that all of this has nothing to do with him running for President. Sherry calls asking where David is. He said he is trying to find out whos trying to kill him. Palmer tells Jack how he noticed today, that he wasnt always there for his son. 2:43:18 Milo brings Jack and David a copy of Ellis's report. They discover that Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the attack. Jack now knows that his wife and daughter are still in danger. Palmer asks Chappelle to add sercurity to Jack's family. Nina questions Teri about her kidnapping. She asks about Rick. Nina mentions that Jack talks about Kim at work. Teri starts to suspect that Jack and Nina had a personal life. She asks Nina if she if still sleeping with Jack--Nina says it was over. 2:53:35 Palmer recieves a call from Novick. Palmer says that he can't wait for Ellis to call. On his way out, Palmer tells Chappelle to reinstate Jack on a temporary basis. Chappelle reluctantly aggrees. Palmer decides that he will stay in California to try to flush out the Drazens. He also applogizes to Jack for misjudging him. At the safehouse, Nina is questioning Kim. She asks about Rick and how he was involved. Kim defends him. During the interview, Jack calls. He tells Nina that two other teams are coming over and that Teri and Kim are targets. Jack talks to Teri, but she couldnt find the strength to tell Jack that she is pregnant. Bob Ellis calls Jack and tells him that the file was erased deliberatly. While Ellis is in the bathroom, a man walks in. From behind, a person chokes Ellis with a choke wire. 2:59:57-''3:00:00. Memorable Quotes * '''Bob Ellis': If you could read inside my eyes, you'd crawl under a rock and cry. Notes & Trivia TO BE WRITTEN Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Special Guest Stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest Starring * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Daniel Bess as Rick * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman Co-Starring * Nina Landey as Amanda * Sam Ayers as Agent Breeher * Logan Alexander as Lenny * Kevin Ramsey as Agent Paulson * Wade Williams as Robert Ellis * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash Category:Day 1 Category:Episodes